


Beautiful

by darkblackredwhite



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblackredwhite/pseuds/darkblackredwhite
Summary: So how is it if Kate felt jealous?All credits to Miss Julia Quinn to all the characters used on this story.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Kudos: 40





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all, I want to inform that the time happened after Benedict and Sophie married. I know in the book, Anthony and Kate had their children within those span of time but I chose to somehow changed it here. And, I am sorry to the fans of Siena and Anthony but I assure you I did not do her wrong here.
> 
> Btw, happy reading and I hope you like it!

It was another night, another tremendous party in London, where ladies wore their most beautiful gown that can snatch bachelors. Unfortunately, to some wishful mamas, those Bridgerton boys are now happily married to their own respective wives. Well, one of them is not married but travelling around different places.

One month passed, Benedict Bridgerton and Sophia Beckett (of course now a Bridgerton) betrothed and now now residing in their own home in the countryside. As for tonight’s party, they both agreed to come because Benedict wanted his beloved wife to bring her to the parties knowing that it is one of the things that she was deprived way back then. Also, Sophie did not have any problem because she knew that Benedict’s sister will be there, which she really love.

The viscount, Anthony Bridgerton, on the other hand, did not want to go to the party but his wife Kate insisted knowing that Sophie will attend in the said ball. Also, she really wants to see Anthony’s sisters again, even Sophie. Kate loved talking with the Bridgerton girls, and she is elated knowing that Sophie was added to their huge family. They first saw each other when Benedict announced their engagement and that whole night, both of them talked and talked for too long.

“I heard Colin went home, is he attending?” Kate asked his husband, sitting beside her inside their carriage. She cannot help but to smile when she saw their hands intertwined. It’s been three years but there are still butterflies within her.

“Yes, he will attend. Actually, he did not want to but she heard that her sisters will attend,” Anthony answered and he looked at her. “God, if you missed each other why do we need to attend the party? We can set an informal dinner with just our family.”

Kate bit her lower lip to suppress her laugh; here is Anthony again being grumpy about social events. When they got married, Anthony and she did not attended parties too much, much enjoying the company of each other or their families.

“Oh my husband, don’t be too grumpy. Simon will be there, your two brothers will be there, you can stay with them,” Kate said teasingly and she saw his husband’s half smile.

“You’re not giving me away, do you?” He asked and Kate did not suppress his laughter that time.

“Why would I? I am sure you missed bickering with them,” Kate said and the viscount just squeezed her hand lightly.

The carriage stopped and just before they went out, Kate saw that there are too many carriages outside, indicating that there are too many attendees now inside the mansion. Anthony went down the carriage and offered his hand. They both looked at each other and Kate smiled at him.

They started walking towards the house, and Anthony held her hand again. The one thing that Kate always noticed is that Anthony is not fond of those clinging in the arm but he always held her hand.

“I saw your face a while ago, I know you are going to jump on the carriage again,” Anthony whispered to her as they walk.

She looked at him and he is trying his hard to make his face expressionless. “Mister, you know me very well,” Kate said teasingly.

And as expected, Anthony just gave her his wicked smirk. When they enter the mansion, they greeted the host and they both saw Violet, with Eloise and Penelope. Kate smiled when they saw them and Eloise waved at her.

They both walked towards them and Anthony kissed Violet in her cheek, and Kate hugged her.

“So lovely to see you two here,” Violet said and Kate smiled at her.

“Well, my wife missed all of you but the thing is I rather have our own dinner for us all,” Anthony said again that made Kate bit her lower lip to stop her laughter. Anthony always made her smile even in this little time.

“Well, for the first time in a while Anthony, I agree with you,” Eloise added in retort and Kate smiled at her. “Though I really missed you Kate,” she added that made Kate smiled wider.

“I missed you too Eloise but I rather want to see you here again, with Sophie and Daphne,” Kate said and hugged her. She looked at Penelope and smiled at her. “Hello there, Penelope.”

“Kate! I am so happy you are here!”

All of them looked on where the voice came; Daphne walking towards them quickly and her husband, Simon, is behind her. Daphne kissed her mother on the cheek, hugged Eloise and Penelope and hugged Kate very tight,

“I really missed you Kate!” Daphne exclaimed that made her laugh.

“I missed you to, Daff,” Kate said and hugged her too. She saw that Simon kissed Violet’s hand and stand beside her.

“Good God, did you not miss me?” Anthony said but does not sound frustrated, but teasing; that made them unclasped onto their hug.

They both laugh and Daphne kissed Anthony on the cheek. “You’re too grumpy, Anthony,” Daphne said to him that made Kate laugh. “Just like your old friend.”

That made them look to Simon and just gave them a small smile. “I bet that you did not want to attend the party too?” Violet asked and Simon just nodded.

“See? I am sure he will very much agree to have our own family dinner, why attend a party?” Anthony said again and Simon smiled at him.

“Well, my wife told me that I will spend my time with you boys so I think it is somehow a relief,” Simon said that made Kate looked at Daphne who is clinging her arms onto her.

“You said that to him? That is also my bargain,” Kate said to her that made them both laugh.

“So the Viscount and the Duke attended.”

Again, they turned to look where the voice came and saw Benedict and Sophie walking towards them. Sophie is smiling widely to the both woman clinging to each other. They all greeted Violet, Eloise and Penelope.

“Of course, you’re going to be here,” Anthony said that made Kate look at him.

“You said a while ago that it is better to have a family dinner to see them,” Kate said teasingly and gave her a smirk.

“My wife, you said that we are going to have our own time right? Might as well I enjoy it,” Anthony said that made her laugh.

“Sometimes I am thinking if you really loved each other,” Daphne told her that made Kate laughed.

“Oh it is normal to the both of us to talk in that manner,” Kate said and saw Sophie walked towards them.

“God, I miss the both of you!” Sophie exclaimed as she both hugged them.

They heard the music started and smiled at each other. “Mother, can we have our own place? You know we will never understand Kate, Daphne and Sophie talked about their love and their husband,” Eloise told them that made them laugh. “You can visit Number Five if you want to, even though just the three of you and not with your respective husbands.”

“Really Eloise?” Benedict said and both Anthony and Simon smiled a little.

Eloise and Penelope walked somewhere and Violet is now busy chatting with other mamas.

“The three of you can go, just wait for Colin. We’re going to have our own time,” Daphne told the three men in front of them. Kate looked at Anthony and she smiled at him.

“Enjoy boys,” Kate said and the three of them walked away to their husband.

“Let’s get some refreshments before we start talking,” Daphne said and the three of them get a glass of lemonade and stayed not too far from where the foods are.

“Sophie, how was your day being the wife of Benedict?” Daphne started the conversation.

Sophie smiled at them. “I am very happy, I do not know how to explain it but I am happy to spend so much time with him.”

“That’s good to here because that’s the thing that we want for you,” Kate said to Sophie and both Daphne and Kate saw her smiled sweetly.

“And I am very happy that I met both of you, you know that right?” Sophie said and sipped on the lemonade. “This is my second time attending a party after my marriage and I am happy that I am spending this time with the both of you. I mean, of course I love to be with Eloise and Penelope too, but I feel like you understand me because we are all married.”

“That’s so sweet Sophie,” Daphne said and Kate smiled at her.

“You know that we are your sister, we are going to be here with you,” Kate added and they saw Sophie’s tear that building up in her eyes.

“Thank you,” she said, almost a whisper. Daphne hugged Sophie and Kate just patted the shoulders of the two women beside her.

“How about you Daphne? How is your life as a mother?” Kate asked when they stopped all unclasped onto their hug.

“It is very fulfilling, and having Simon by my side, it is too overwhelming,” Daphne said and looked at his husband on the other end of the floor, smiling while talking to his brothers.

“I cannot wait to be a mother,” Kate said all of a sudden that made Daphne and Sophie looked at her.

“I am sure it is on his way,” Sophie said that made Kate laugh.

“Yeah, I hope so too,” she said that made them laugh.

The three of them looked at the side where the musicians are placed, and saw someone singing in opera. All of a sudden, Kate felt some lumps on her throat. The very first thing that she did is looked at Anthony who is still happy talking to his brothers. Somehow, she felt relieved.

“Hey Kate, is something wrong?”

That made Kate looked at the both women she is with; she did not even know who asked the question to her.

“Yes, I’m good,” Kate answered and sipped some lemonade to calm her.

Daphne looked at her suspiciously. “You’re not good,” Daphne said and Sophie nodded too.

_“Do you know the singer?”_ Daphne asked and somehow Kate felt suffocated.

“Yes, of course. She is a renowned opera singer,” Kate answered, trying herself to be more composed.

“You know that is not what I meant”

“Wait, who is she?” Sophie asked and Daphne looked at her before whispering something to Sophie. Kate knew that Daphne told her based on the widening of the eyes of Sophie.

“Well, the thing is, you are already Anthony’s wife,” Sophie said and Kate smiled a little.

Well, Sophie is right but she cannot help herself to feel that way. She knew the opera singer, _Siena_. Of course, Anthony and she talked about her, all of their escapades, which are how she wants to call it. She knew that before her, Anthony liked Siena. Well, she is likeable, Kate admitted to herself. Kate also knew that Anthony did not make her feel that she is less beautiful from anyone else; he treated her like she is the most beautiful woman in his life but still…

Again, she felt a lump to her throat.

“Good God, Kate we need to get you somewhere,” Sophie said. So somehow it looks like she is not composed at all because the two women noticed it.

“No, really, I am okay,” Kate insisted and sipped her lemonade again. She looked at Siena in the stage where she is singing. She noticed that she is looking in only one direction… Or only one person. Kate looked at Anthony’s direction but he is still busy chatting to his brothers. Again, she sighed, a relief sigh.

“Kate, good God,” she heard Daphne blasphemed again and she managed to smile at the both of them.

“Really girls, I am okay,” Kate said again but when she tried to look at his husband’s direction, she saw that he is now looking at the singer… He is looking at her.

“Okay now, you are not okay,” Sophie said and tried to hold her in the arm but she smiled at them.

“Hey, I am really okay. This is nothing,” Kate said and tried to laugh but she knew it is not sounded like a laugh. She looked at the two women beside her. “Do you think what I am feeling right now is unnecessary?”

They both shook their head. “What you feel is always valid, Kate,” Daphne said.

“After all, I am sure Anthony is as shocked as you,” Sophie added and she nodded.

_There is nothing to worry about_ , Kate replayed on to her head.

The thing is, Siena stopped singing and the crowd applauded. She did not manage to clapped or looked on to her husband’s direction. Somehow, it felt suffocating. She just wants to have a good time with her sisters but what she is feeling right now is like destroying her supposed to be good night.

“Kate, you need to breathe, you need to get out of here for a while,” Sophie said.

“We’re here to accompany you; Sophie’s proposition is good for you,” Daphne added and just when she wanted to refuse their offer, she saw Siena’s walking toward… Anthony’s direction.

“Good God, I need some air,” Kate exclaimed; Sophie and Daphne walked with her.

Kate is now sitting on the bench of the garden of the mansion, Daphne’s sitting by her side and Sophie’s standing in front of them. She did not know for how long they are here but she is thanking them because they did not talk, just stay to be with her.

“Thank you,” Kate said quietly. “And I am sorry I ruined a supposed to be a good night for the three of us.”

“Don’t be sorry, Kate,” Daphne said while holding her hand.

“And you did not ruin anything tonight. Just us being here together, it is a good night,” Sophie added and Kate smiled to them.

She sighed. “Do you think Anthony noticed?” Kate asked.

Sophie shrugged, as well as Daphne. “You know him better than we do,” Daphne said that made Kate sigh again. Of course, he will notice and that made Kate sighed in frustration again. Dear God, how many times am I sighing tonight?

“Both of you can talk about this but don’t push yourself too much, okay?” Sophie said and Kate nodded.

“I rather enjoyed tonight,” Daphne said that made Kate looked at her.

“Really? I felt like I ruined it.”

Daphne shook her head. “To be with the both of you makes me enjoy it. It so happen that this is the only time that we can have our own time.”

“I agree,” Sophie said and Kate looked at her too. “I enjoy parties like these because I am deprived to do so for how many years but it is more enjoyable knowing that I have the two of you accompanying me. Gossiping, talking with you and laughing, that is really fulfilling to me. After all, I longed for sisters like the two of you.”

“You know that I really loved both of you right?” Kate said and the three of them laugh.

“Beautiful ladies”

The three of them looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Colin walking towards them.

“Your respective husbands are looking for you and I hate them being grumpy to me just because they are cannot see the three of you,” Colin explained that made them laugh.

“Just told them that we are having a good time here in the garden, talking about things,” Daphne said and Colin just nod.

“Very well,” And he walked inside the mansion again.

It is almost midnight but Sophie, Daphne and Kate did not notice the time given that they have been having a good chat about the gossips, the people, everything that they noticed around them. Kate is thankful to the both of them because she forgets about her agony for a while. _It is rather hard to hide it when he faced her husband_ , Kate thought.

Colin, again, went out the garden to inform them that their husbands are waiting for them.

“I think we need to arrange a time to have a bonding, together with our other sister,” Daphne said while they walked towards outside the mansion, where they saw their husbands waiting for them.

“Yes, I think that is a good idea,” Kate added and Sophie smiled.

“I’d love to do that,” Sophie commented.

“You can take Edwina with us, and Posy knowing that they get together with Eloise,” Daphne added.

They stopped and hugged when they are now nearing their respective husbands.

“Talk,” Sophie and Daphne both said to Kate that made her smile.

She just nodded and they walked towards their husbands. She noticed that Violet’s carriage is nowhere to be found so she knew that they went home first.

Kate walked towards his husband and she smiled to him. Again, the agony inside her is lingering. Of course, he helped her to get inside the carriage and sat beside her. Anthony held her hand and she can feel the lump in her throat again. _Good God, why do this lingering feeling is patronizing me?_ She exclaimed to herself.

“You are quiet today, my wife,” Anthony said and looked at her.

“How did you know I am quiet when I am not by your side the whole party?”

Kate wants to slap herself because it sounded different. It sounded like she meant something.

“And we both know that it is your decision to be here and the setup to be like that,” Anthony said and Kate just nodded.

“Yes, I do”

Again, there is a silence between them. She looked outside the window of their carriage but she can feel that Anthony’s looking at him.

“Then why did the three of you decided to go out the garden?” Anthony asked again, and Kate can sense something in her husband’s voice… He sounded entertained.

“We wanted to talk out of the sight of our husbands,” Kate said and met Anthony’s gazed, surprised because he’s rather suppressing his laugh. “Because it looks like that is what you wanted.”

“Why are you in such a bad mood? I thought you had a good time with Sophie and Daphne.”

“I do,” she quickly retorted, still looking outside the window.

“Because I have a good time,” Anthony said and that made Kate turned her gaze to him very quickly. “ _With my brothers_ ”

And Kate knew that Anthony knew why she is sulking and he is rather enjoying it.

She decided to look outside the window again but still hating the feeling of agony inside her.

_‘Good God but what if he had a good time not only to his brothers? But I am sure his brothers will not tolerate it because if they did I will really… God Kate calm down.’_

She heard Anthony sighed and she turned into him again, he is biting her lower lip.

“What is funny?” Kate retorted and Anthony frowned.

“Nothing”

Their carriage stop and Kate is thankful knowing that they are in their house now. Good God, she just wants to rest and do not talk with Anthony about it… Even though Daphne and Sophie insisted that they need to talk.

Anthony went outside the carriage and offers his hand and Kate looked at it and arched her brow. She did not take it and jumped out of the carriage that made her stumbled a little.

“Kate!” Anthony shouted, sounding worried but she frowned. _Two can play this game._

“I am fine,” she said to him and walked towards their house, and not waiting for her husband. When she went inside their house, she instructed their servant to ready the tub for her because she wants to wash herself and somehow calm herself. She hates that Anthony is entertained and she knew that her irritation doubled.

“Please tell Anthony not to intrude me in my bath because I want to relax,” she instructed the servant and it nodded. When she slipped on to the bath tub, she sighed because she longed for this. She knew that she is now relaxed.

She closed her eyes to feel the water on to her skin. And again, it struck to her that she did now know why she is too irritated; the fact that she knew that she is jealous or Anthony is enjoying seeing her jealous.

Either way, it still boils down to her. “Why do I feel like this? I hate it,” she said to herself.

When she finished washing, she put on her night gown and walked outside the bathroom. To her surprise, he saw Anthony sitting on the side of the bed, in his night robe too. He smiled at her and she ignored him because she knew that he is playing with her.

She saw Anthony is anticipating that she will reside in the bed, beside her that is why she decided to sat in the chair in front of their vanity mirror. Anthony frowned that made Kate wanted to laugh but her face stay still because she knew that she somehow won.

“So I see you already washed, my lord,” Kate commented as she grabbed the brush onto the table. She heard his husband let out a heavy sigh; he really hates it when Kate’s being formal to him.

“You instructed them not to disturb you and even though I wanted to join you, I chose not to because I know you wanted to relax,” he explained and she just nodded, still brushing her hair.

“And then, why are you here?” Kate asked. Even though she is not looking to Anthony’s face, she knew that he frowned.

“What do you mean, why am I here?”

Kate looked at Anthony and she tried herself not to laugh again because he looks defeated. “Did I tell you to sleep here,” and she put down her brush. “My lord?”

And she knew Anthon snapped, judging by his eyes who are now hotly gazing onto her. “This is my bedroom, if you do not want to sleep with me, you can go to the other room.”

Even though Kate felt panged in her heart, she smiled at him. “Very well, my Lord.”

She stands up and started walking... She just only took three steps when she felt Anthony’s hand in her wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

And again, she helped herself not to laugh because Anthony really snapped.

“In the other room, my Lord, you just told me.”

Anthony closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and looked at her softly.

“Let’s talk.”

Before Kate can protest, Anthony pulled her onto the bed and he is now on top of her. Kate can feel her heartbeat doubled and she cannot breath.

Three years with Anthony but still, he always takes her breath away.

“My lord, I thought we’re going to talk,” Kate said and she wants to commend herself because she has the gut to say it even though her breathing pace is not normal.

“Yes, we’re going to talk,” Anthony said and he lowered his body more and Kate can feel his hot breath and turned her gaze sideward. He did not want to meet Anthony’s gaze because she knew that she will lose when she did.

“We’re going to talk if you look at me and stop calling me ‘my lord’.”

Kate sighed and Anthony felt the movement of her breast in his body. _‘Good God I am the one who wants to torture her but it felt like I am also torturing myself.’_

Kate met his eyes and Anthony smiled at her; he can see the agony within her.

“You’re jealous.”

“I’m not!” Kate quickly retorted that made Anthony chuckled. Kate frowned but did not say anything.

“You really think I would stray?”

Kate looked at him and she shook her head that made Anthony frowned. _‘Well, that’s odd.’_

“Then why?”

Kate sighed again and turned away her gaze again. She did not speak but Anthony knew that his wife is gathering her thoughts and he waited… Even though looking at his wife like that is very tempting but it is better to talk the problem first before doing the solution.

“It is my first time seeing her tonight; I know that we talked about her and you told me that you used to like her. I did not mind at all because I know that I will never see her. But looking at her tonight, I understand the fact why did you like her,” and Kate looked at him. He saw that she is hurting that made Anthony guilty. “She really has a good voice, she is beautiful, she is---“

_“She is not you, Kate.”_

Kate gulped and she nodded lightly. “I am sorry if I feel this way. I know, every day that we’ve been together, you always make me feel like I am the most beautiful woman in the world but still… I just cannot help it.”

“Don’t be sorry, your feelings are valid and I understand,” Anthony said and he caressed Kate’s right cheek. “But I did not care about her. I care about you because you know that you are the one that I love.”

Kate smiled at him and his heart beat doubled.

Three years in marriage but her smile always gets him.

“I love you too,” and looked at the other side again. “Well, I felt scared when I saw you looked at her and you frowned. After her performance, I saw her walked towards your direction and I cannot fathom to look,” she explained, almost whispering.

“I did not notice that she is singing in front a while ago because I am having too much fun talking to my brothers, as I told you; but I rather notice you in the very far distance of the room looking bothered while talking to Sophie and Daphne.”

“You noticed me?”

Kate sound surprised that made Anthony laughed. “Yes and I am formulating the possibilities on why are you bothered and looked at the front and saw her singing and I realized.”

“But you did not go to me.”

“Because I still like you to enjoy the night with Daphne and Sophie”

“Fair enough,” she said quietly and he can see that his wife is blushing.

“Also, when she walked towards me, he congratulated me with my wedding even though she said it is overdue.”

“But why does she need to look at you like that when she is singing?” Kate retorted quickly again that made Anthony laugh again.

“Good God, Kate, I am sorry to say this but I somehow love seeing you like this.”

“I know that is why you keep on teasing me on the way home,” Kate exclaimed and looked at him sarcastically. “But you know, two can play the game”

“Yes, and you almost stumbled down in the carriage.”

Kate did not answer because she knew that his husband is right. “It looks like she did not know that I am married but she heard other people talking and heard that from them that I am.”

“Sorry,” Kate said quietly and that is when Anthony kissed her lightly in her lips.

“I told you not to because I understand. Your feelings are valid and I also want to apologize if you felt like that and I teased you for it, but…”

She saw Kate frowned and he smirk.

“But?”

“I really want you to feel that you are beautiful tonight,” he whispered to her ear and he can feel that she stiffened. _“But in some other way”_

Again, Anthony met her gaze and she is frowning. “What do you mean by that?”

“Touching or not touching?”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Anthony, I told you that I am always into touching.”

Anthony smirked. “But I rather want no touching tonight,” and he leaned down to kiss her. “Just to punish you” He whispered in between their lips.

He gazed at her and she can see the confusion mixed with anticipation in her eyes. Anthony claimed her lips and kissed her passionately. _“You’re beautiful_ ,” he whispered in between their kisses but Kate just moaned.

“I love you.” Anthony said again while kissing her and his hands are roaming around her body now.

“Yes, I know,” Kate replied even though she is gasping with air.

_And that night, Anthony made Kate the most beautiful woman in every other way._


End file.
